


You're not leaving, are you?

by iamanidhwal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Promises, Prompt Fic, Spoilers for the Manga, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: Although his friends knew where he was going, what he was doing, and WHY he was leaving, they never openly talked about it. Maybe because it was too much out of left field, his decision to skip the leagues and leave for Brazil.Or maybe it was just them being too considerate of the atmosphere, wanting to end their high school days on a high note. Hinata never knew, and he didn't dare ask lest it was the latter and him airing out the question would break the atmosphere like stomping on eggshells.(originally a twitter ficlet)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	You're not leaving, are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt-based twitter fic, this time for kagehina!
> 
> That timeskip gets me hard every fucking time and I'm always in tears thinking about the first year squad being on their last year and going in different directions aaaa my heart;;;;;;

* * *

Their final months at Karasuno High was spent in relative quiet.

Sure, they would still go out and spend what little free time they had together, cherishing the little moments they had. Even though Yamaguchi and Yachi were busy with uni preparations. Even though Tsukishima and Kageyama constantly juggled studies and the press when news of them being scouted for V-league teams finally broke. Even when, slowly but surely, Hinata's suitcase started filling up with clothes and little mementos.

And although his friends knew where he was going, what he was doing, and _why_ he was leaving, they never openly talked about it. Maybe because it was too much out of left field, his decision to skip the leagues and leave for Brazil.

Or maybe it was just them being too considerate of the atmosphere, wanting to end their high school days on a high note. Hinata never knew, and he didn't dare ask lest it was the latter and him airing out the question would break the atmosphere like stomping on eggshells.

It manifested in many different ways, slight changes in behavior that Hinata always noticed but never commented on. Yachi, with her eye out for design, would usually send him little random messages late at night (most likely during breaks from studying) -- pictures of tan men and women with short dresses and flowy clothes.

"Their fashion sense is so unique from us!" She says in a text message. "Probably because of the warmer climate!" And she'd always visit his classroom in the guise of 'hanging out with everyone during lunchtime', already armed with a mountain of magazine clippings of the latest fashion trends in Brazil.

Yamaguchi, who had easily grown into his role as the captain of the volleyball team on their senior year, would still get on his back.

"Watch what you eat!" He says sternly, wagging a finger at him every time Hinata buys something mildly unhealthy for lunch from the school cafeteria. "And make sure you stretch before and after you race Kageyama before school!"

Even Tsukishima had grown relatively softer, although untrained eyes wouldn't be able to tell. He still teases Hinata for his long hair (as if he was one to talk) and bad grades (okay, that one he had to kinda agree with).

But during downtimes and weekends when the whole group would say at Tsukishima's place just to relax, he'd make sure to give Hinata his handy set of English words with the Japanese translations painstakingly written in small characters under each slip of paper. Hinata doesn't comment on how Tsukishima seems to be tired every time he gives him one, or how he complains that he didn't sleep enough and that his fingers hurt. Hinata just pockets the mini dictionary and promises to study it diligently.

And Kageyama... Kageyama changed the most, Hinata thinks. Four years together have given them the kind of freak understanding that everyone else seemed to be surprised of.

They'd still race each other in the mornings, spend time bumping volleyballs near the gym after lunch, still swing by Sakanoshita to buy curry meat buns or ice pops, then walk all the way to the intersection where Kageyama turns and Hinata gets on his bike.

Every week, Kageyama would have something small he'd leavein Hinata's bike basket. It would be something so innane, like a keychain, or a pencil he considered lucky. Sometimes it would look like an accident, like Kageyama's baseball cap that, when he tried to returned, he insisted Hinata keep. He always just flips him off or wave his teasing comments away, but Hinata keeps all of these things all the same, makes sure they're in a special little box that he's keeping safe and snug in between the layers of clothes in his suitcase.

In the last two weeks before high school graduation, Kageyama asks Hinata to have lunch with him in the school rooftop. Excuses it away as him wanting to be see the clouds better. Hinata refuses to believe that that really was the case, but he holds his tongue and just follows him up.

The wind's blowing through their hairs and Hinata laughs at how Kageyama is struggling to eat his curry bread with the plastic wrap flying every which way. Kageyama calls him a dumbass, and in the moments they share, Hinata feels like they're back in their first year, fighting over the smallest, silliest things they could ever find to argue about.

He goes quiet for a little while, then looks up just to bask in the sun. "You know, I'm gonna miss this."

"Ha?" Kageyama asks haughtily, still stinging from getting laughed at.

Hinata just gives him a smile. "This. You yelling at me. Tsukki teasing me. Yachi trying to break you and Tsukki apart when you're fighting. Yamaguchi scolding us to take care of ourselves better... Karasuno... Japan." He looks up at the clouds again. "I'm gonna miss it all."

Quiet settles in between them, and Hinata worries that he's broken the delicate balance that the senior team has strived to maintain for these past few months.

He turns to Kageyama to apologize, but he sees just a blank expression on his face. "You're... You're not leaving, are you?" he whispers, and the smallness of Kageyama's voice breaks his heart in two.

"Yeah, of course I am," Hinata says. "To Brazil, remember?"

"That's not what I... meant," Kageyama says, and he sounds so _pained_ that Hinata can't stand it. But before he could say anything, Kageyama just shakes his head. "Forget it. Forget I said anything."

"No," Hinata says, rising up to his feet. "No, I won't forget."

"Dumba-"

"Listen, Kageyama. I said I'm leaving," he huffs.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "I know that."

"But," Hinata continues. "That doesn't mean I'm not coming back."

And this time, Kageyama looks up at him, eyes widening in surprise. His hair's blowing in the wind, and in Hinata wants to treasure this sight forever. Of Kageyama looking up at him with surprise and awe, the peak of their high school days frozen in time in his mind's eye.

Hinata gives him a wide grin, then raises his hand for a fist bump. "I still have a promise to keep to you, remember? I'll leave, and come back, and I'll be with you on the court. Even until the world stage. Don't ever forget."

Kageyama is quiet for a few more seconds before he stands snorts and stands up. But there's a challenging grin on his face, the one that gives Hinata butterflies in his stomach ever since he first saw it.

He bumps their fists together. A promise, of more to come. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, plus follow me over on my fandom twitter ( @imanidhstwt )! I post more stuff like twitter fics I don't post on ao3 and geek/weeb around like an idiot hahaha :)


End file.
